Versprechen
by Kryptophilia
Summary: Remus hat noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen. Niemals. Auch dieses nicht.


**Geschrieben am:** 22.01.2012

**Disclaimer:** Weder Remus, noch Sirius, noch sonst irgendetwas hiervon gehört mir, alles J.K. Rowling ihr's. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Inhalt:** Remus hat noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen. Niemals. Auch dieses nicht.

**A/N:** Viel Spaß!

* * *

Sirius stürzte in den verlassenen Schlafsaal und ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen. Langsam rutschte er hinunter, bis er schließlich auf dem Boden saß und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Was hatte er getan?

Er hatte das Leben eines anderen Menschen riskiert. Ohne darüber nachzudenken. Einfach, weil er es lustig gefunden hatte. Weil er nicht an die Konsequenzen gedacht hatte. Die Konsequenzen für Schniefelus, aber auch die für Remus und für ihn selbst. Für ihre Freundschaft.

Wäre Krone nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen und hätte Schniefelus zurückgezerrt, er wäre… tot. Wegen ihm. Remus würde sich selbst nie wieder in die Augen blicken können und ihm, Sirius, noch viel weniger. Er würde sich selbst nie wieder in die Augen blicken können. Ihre Freundschaft würde zerbrechen.

Aber… vielleicht würde ihre Freundschaft auch so zerbrechen. Vielleicht war sie es schon. Wegen ihm.

Heftig blinzelnd versuchte Sirius, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es war ein schockierender Gedanke. Remus würde ihm niemals verzeihen können. Niemals, dessen war er sich sicher. Warum auch? Warum sollte er das tun, wo er, Sirius, doch so gedankenlos und dumm gehandelt hatte?

Sirius wünschte sich verzweifelt, das alles ungeschehen machen zu können. Oder zu verschwinden. Einfach so zu verschwinden und ihnen nie wieder unter die Augen treten zu müssen.

Heute Morgen hatte er versucht, sich zu entschuldigen, aber sie hatten ihn ignoriert. Bis eben. Da hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten, so allein zu sein, und war vor ihnen geflüchtet. Aber vor seinem Gewissen konnte er nicht flüchten.

Irgendwann, Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon so da gesessen hatte, fiel ein Schatten auf ihn. Langsam sah er auf. Remus stand direkt vor ihm.

„Moony… es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte das nicht…", versuchte er, sich zu entschuldigen.

„Tu so etwas nie wieder, okay?", fragte Remus ernst.

Sirius schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nie, nie, nie wieder!"

Eine Weile sagte Remus nichts. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus.

Ungläubig starrte Sirius auf seinen Freund. Schließlich griff er nach der dargebotenen Hand und stand auf.

„Entschuldigung angenommen", sagte Remus sanft.

„Wie…was…", stammelte Sirius verwirrt. Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass Remus ihm verzeihen würde, und dann auch noch so schnell.

Remus lächelte. „Wir sind Freunde und wir werden es für immer bleiben. Ich werde dir _immer_ aufhelfen. Versprochen."

* * *

Unruhig streifte Sirius durch den verbotenen Wald. Heute war er ausnahmsweise einmal nicht als der große, schwarze Hund unterwegs, sondern als Mensch. Er wusste, dass das ein großes Risiko war, aber er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er hatte endlich wieder auf zwei Beinen gehen und alles mit den Augen eines Menschen wahrnehmen wollen.

Außerdem – und damit rechtfertigte Sirius seine Entscheidung vor sich selbst – war es nicht gut, zu lange in einer Animagusform zu verharren. Man konnte sich selbst verlieren und völlig zu dem Tier werden, wenn man nicht aufpasste.

Vorsichtig, immer auf der Hut vor Menschen oder einer der Kreaturen, vor denen es im Verbotenen Wald nur so wimmelte, ging er durch die Baumreihen, immer dicht an der Grenze zu den Wiesen, damit er nicht zu tief in den gefährlichen Wald hineingeriet, aber auch nicht zu weit draußen, damit kein Schüler ihn sah.

Es war Neumond und somit weniger hell als sonst, was Sirius als einen weiteren Grund für seinen Streifzug heute Nacht nahm. In der Dunkelheit konnte man ihn nicht so gut sehen. Außerdem hatte er den Neumond schon immer geliebt. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er liebte es, bei dieser völligen Dunkelheit über Hogwarts' Ländereien zu wandern.

Was er bei seinen Überlegungen mit der Dunkelheit des Neumondes aber völlig übersehen hatte, war die Tatsache, dass nicht nur er schwerer entdeckt werden konnte.

Sirius blieb stehen und spähte vorsichtig durch die Bäume zu dem Schloss. Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, jetzt hinter einem dieser Fenster in seinem gemütlichen Himmelbett mit den roten Vorhängen zu liegen und friedlich zu schlafen, statt hier draußen in der Kälte und Finsternis zu stehen und nur sehnsüchtig seinen Träumen nachhängen zu können.

Plötzlich zwang ein hell aufleuchtendes Licht ihn, seine Augen zu schließen. Obwohl sie dagegen protestierten, riss er sie wieder auf, und versuchte, durch das helle Licht vor ihm die Gestalt, von der es ausging, auszumachen.

Schließlich gelang es ihm. „Moony", krächzte er, mühsam die Reste seiner so lange nicht mehr richtig benutzten Stimme zusammenkratzend.

Er wollte etwas anderes sagen, wollte es seinem Freund erklären, wollte ihn umarmen, aber er konnte nicht. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, seine Muskeln bewegten sich nicht.

Zwölf Jahre. Zwölf Jahre war es her, dass er Remus zuletzt gesehen hatte. Zwölf gestohlene Jahre.

„Du… du bist Lehrer. Wie wir es immer gesagt haben", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, als seine Kehle endlich wieder frei wurde. In Gedanken war er auf sich selbst wütend. Was redete er denn hier? Er hatte Remus so lange nicht mehr gesehen, er sollte sich verteidigen, sollte versuchen, seinen Freund von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen… und er redete über seinen _Beruf_?

Eine Weile sagte keiner von den beiden früheren Freunden etwas und Sirius begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Was sollte er tun? Wahrscheinlich war es am Besten, so schnell es ging zu verschwinden, aber dann wüsste Remus, dass er hier auf dem Gelände war, und das konnte er nicht riskieren. Vielleicht hatte Moony aber auch schon die Dementoren gerufen, dann war es sowieso zu spät.

„Moony…ich…ich war es nicht…", machte er einen erneuten Versuch, seine Unschuld zu beteuern. Aber jetzt sprach Remus und schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Du _warst es nicht_? Du stehst hier und sagst, dass du es nicht warst?", fragte er. Sirius hatte erwartet, dass Remus ihn anschreien würde, ihn beschimpfen würde, ihn verfluchen würde… aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Remus' Stimme klang nur müde. Unendlich müde und verständnislos. Langsam senkte er den Zauberstab, sodass das grelle Licht etwas gedämpft wurde und Sirius seinen ehemaligen Freund besser sehen konnte.

„Nein, ich…wir…ich war nicht…" Verdammt, warum konnte er es nicht aussprechen? Warum konnte er sich nicht verteidigen?

Er wusste es nicht. Die Worte wollten ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen.

Vielleicht weil er wusste, dass Remus ihm nicht glauben würde. Vielleicht weil er die Enttäuschung nicht erleben wollte, dass Remus, sein früherer Freund, ihm nicht glaubte, wenn er seine Unschuld beteuerte.

„Sirius… ich muss das Ministerium und die Dementoren verständigen. Ich habe bis jetzt nichts davon gesagt, wie du hereinkommen konntest, aber das muss aufhören. Ich kann sie nicht weiter anlügen." Im fahlen Licht des Zauberstabes wirkte Remus' Gesicht versteinert und Sirius konnte nicht sagen, was sich hinter dieser Maske – denn eine Maske war es bestimmt – verbarg.

Sirius taumelte zurück, als hätte Remus ihn geschlagen. Er stolperte rückwärts, verfing sich in einer Wurzel und fiel zu Boden.

Von dort sah er zu Remus auf. „Moony… du wirst doch nicht… du hast mir mal was versprochen, weißt du noch? Dass du mir immer aufhilfst. Dass wir für immer Freunde bleiben. Du hast noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen…"

Auf Remus' Gesicht spiegelte sich Überraschung darüber, dass Sirius das noch wusste. Aber als er sprach, klang seine Stimme hart. „Das stimmt – ich habe noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen. Aber ein Versprechen jemandem gegenüber, der selbst so viele Versprechen gebrochen hat, zählt nicht. Ein Versprechen jemandem gegenüber, der seinen besten Freund ohne zu zögern ausgeliefert hat, ist nicht richtig."

Remus schwenkte den Zauberstab und das Licht, das bis jetzt von da ausgegangen war, hing nun als eine Kugel über ihnen und erleuchtete die Szene mit einem schauerlichen Licht.

Remus richtete den Zauberstab auf den noch immer auf dem Boden sitzenden Sirius.

„Stu…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn mit den Kräften eines Verzweifelten warf Sirius sich herum, sprang auf und verwandelte sich noch im Sprung in den großen, schwarzen Hund. Darauf achtend, Remus nicht zu verletzen, sprang er auf ihn zu und brachte ihn zu Fall. Der Zauberstab rollte weg und mit einem Satz war Sirius dort.

Er verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen und griff nach dem Stab.

„Tut mir leid, Moony. Vielleicht wirst du es noch verstehen…", flüsterte er.

Remus, von seinem doch recht harten Sturz noch etwas benommen, konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren. Sirius' Stupor traf ihn mitten in die Brust und er sackte zu Boden.

Wieder hob Sirius den Zauberstab, seinen Blick fest auf Remus' Gesicht gerichtet.

„Obliviate", murmelte er und veränderte Remus' Erinnerungen an diese Nacht so, dass er nachher glauben würde, lediglich einen Spaziergang gemacht zu haben und sich dabei den Kopf so fest gestoßen zu haben, dass er kurz ohnmächtig geworden war.

Dann legte er Remus' Zauberstab neben ihn auf den Boden.

Gleich darauf lief ein großer, schwarzer Hund von dem bewusstlosen Körper weg, während hinter ihm das bleiche Licht, das sie beide beleuchtet hatte, erlosch.

„Expelliarmus!"

* * *

Drei Zauberstäbe wirbelten durch die Luft und landeten in Remus' Händen.

Sirius' Brust schnürte sich zu. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Harry ihn nicht hätte töten können, aber es war doch furchtbar gewesen, James' Ebenbild den Zauberstab auf sich richten zu sehen.

Remus drehte sich zu Sirius, dessen Augen sich erschrocken weiteten. Im Verbotenen Wald vor einigen Wochen hatte er Remus des schlechten Lichts wegen nicht gut sehen können. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie müde und abgekämpft sein ehemaliger Freund wirkte.

Er hatte Angst. Angst, dass Remus ihm wieder nicht glauben würde. Angst, dass er ihn den Dementoren ausliefern würde.

Aber als Remus sprach, war seine Angst wie weggewischt.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Moony.

Sirius wusste, wen er meinte. Er hoffte es. Er durfte niemand anderen meinen.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf, ohne Remus dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, und deutete auf Harrys Freund, der noch immer versuchte, Peter festzuhalten.

Remus' Gesicht drückte Verblüffung aus. „Aber… Wie kann das sein?", fragte er. Dann, nach einer kurzen Pause, fuhr er fort, Verstehen lag in seinem Blick. „Es sei denn… ihr habt getauscht… ohne es mir zu sagen."

Sirius wusste nicht, woher sein früherer Freund wusste, dass Peter lebte und hier war, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er glaubte, gleich zu platzen, so unendlich froh war er, dass Remus endlich wusste, was geschehen war.

Langsam nickte er.

Einen Moment zögerte Remus, dann, bevor Sirius richtig reagieren konnte, hatte er ihn am Arm gepackt und nach oben gezogen.

Sirius fehlten die Worte, um auszudrücken, was er empfand. Welche Erleichterung, welches Glück.

In Remus' Augen spiegelte sich deutlich, was er dachte. Es war dasselbe, das auch Sirius dachte.

Remus hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, wie er es bis jetzt immer getan hatte. Er hatte ihm aufgeholfen. Sie waren noch immer Freunde und würden es für immer sein.


End file.
